EN TUS SUEÑOS
by JeAn Tonks BaEs
Summary: Este Fic participa en el reto "La magia de Julio" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas". Con el personaje Draco 2013 palabras e incluye Incendio como palabra especial. Tras la guerra Draco es más frío que antes, en su soledad solo un gatito logra acercarse a él y derretir su coraza pues jamás sospecharía cuanto llegara a querer a ese bicho y cómo logra que cambie su vida.


**Disclaimer: personajes basados en la historia de J K Rowling** , Este Fic participa en el reto "La magia de Julio" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas". Con el personaje Draco 2013 palabras e incluye **Incendio** como palabra especial.

En su momento este fic fue dedicado a una persona que representó muchísimo para mí pero la malas amistades de ambos lados nos separaron, querida **Beth** esto siempre fue tuyo, con mis mejores deseos de una próspera vida para ti.

También va para **mi grupo de whatsapp Distrito Mágico Hogwarts** los amo chicos gracias por el apoyo a esa locura que estamos creando y a este humilde intento de escribir jiji si llega a ganar le hago la continuación jajaja lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **En tus sueños**_

Tenía rato sentado en ese sitio había encontrado el lugar perfecto para esconderse sin que nadie lo moleste, sin miradas acusatorias ni indiscretas ni con odio, solo él, él y su mente atormentada, se pasaba pensado una y otra vez que pudo hacer mejor para luego desechaba ideas y se ponerse a pensar que haría de su futuro.

Se sentía frustrado cada cosa que se le ocurría se vea opacado por la maldita marca en su brazo, incluso llegó a pensar que una familia era algo que no sería posible, porque siendo francos, quién en sus cinco sentidos deshonraría su apellido al juntarlo al de un mortifago, su madre deprimida, su padre en Azkaban y él destrozado su apellido era una vergüenza y ninguno de sus amigos cerca, se sentaba ahí a soñar, a pensar, a desconectarse de la realidad.

De pronto sintió algo peludo rozar su brazo y salto con varita en mano listo para atracar, la adrenalina disparada a mil, pero cuando vio lo que lo había tocado se sintió estúpido, -un maldito gato negro- pensó con rabia - llegas tarde bicho ya tengo toda la mala suerte del mundo y no creo que puedas hacer que tenga más mala suerte-, el gatito lo miraba con atención detrás de unos preciosos ojos verde esmeraldas que hacían que se viera completamente adorable.

-Que me miras bicho? no tengo comida vete shuu! ve con tu amo!- un maullido lastimero resonó en el lugar y el gatito avanzó confiado hacia él -apártate bicho he dicho que no te me acerques que no me gustan los animales, no tengo mascota por eso- el animalito se enroscó en sus piernas y maulló alegremente sin hacerle caso -demonios vete!- dijo con fastidio -debes tener alguien que te quiera o te ande buscando-

Otro maullido lo termino de ablandarlo, se agacho y tomo la bolita de pelos, no sin ver a todos lados por si alguien notaba ese momento de debilidad, le rascó el mentón el gatito ronroneo en agradecimiento y le dio una lamida en los dedos mimosamente, -no me hagas esto bicho no soy alguien que merezca amor de nadie, ni siquiera de una cosa como tu- dijo el rubio suspirando, el gatito le maulló suavecito como rebatiendo ese pensamiento.

-Bueno, bueno, ya vete- ordeno el rubio- lo digo en serio o ya quédate, yo me tengo que ir- el chico bajó al gatito con cuidado y lo puso en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia las mazmorras y el animalito fue tras él corriendo a todo lo que le daban las patitas, el trato de despistarlo pero para su sorpresa lo alcanzaba una y otra vez, él pasó algo apurado la entrada y pensó que el gatito no entraría y para su suerte así fue.

Así que fue a su habitación riendo ligeramente como hace tiempo no lo hacía, se acostó algo relajado y aun pensando en el bichejo, -vaya que era tierno- pensó sin mucho afán y le dio algo de remordimiento, pero justo cuando empezaba a pensar que seguro moriría de frío en la entrada de la sala común un peso sobre la cama lo sorprendió, tomó rápidamente su varita e hiso un lumus que iluminó la habitación, y un par de ojos verdes se brillaron a los pies su la cama, sonrió –y tú? cómo entraste eh?-

Un ronroneo lastimero lo hiso suspirar, el animalito camino con gracia hasta la cabecera y se acurruco maullando bajito -bueno está bien, ya duérmete pero mañana te vas, no quiero que me pases tus pulgas bichejo- el gatito bufo y empezó a ronronear para deleite del chico que tras oírlo un rato logro conciliar el sueño, aquella noche fue muy extraña durmió muy bien, como desde hace mucho no lo hacía, tuvo un sueño loco, unas manos suaves lo acariciaban y unos labios muy dulces lo besaban, se sentían muy bien esos besos, pero no podía distinguir el rostro de aquella chica así que solo lo disfruto, aunque tenía que admitir que tal vez fue la necesidad de sentir calor femenino lo que lo hiso tener ese sueño húmedo, porque si, incluso se sintió excitado ante esas tímidas caricias femeninas.

Cuando te despertó encontró al gatito subido en su pecho ronroneando adormecido -eh quita! que haces no seas confianzudo, aparta bicho- apartó el gatito con algo de brusquedad, el animalito bufo enojado y se acurruco en la cama mirándolo severamente como con reproche -no me mires así y ni te acomodes, hoy buscarás a tu dueño y te irás no creas que te adoptare.-

Draco tomó al animalito por el pellejo del cuello, lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica y lo llevó al gran comedor dejándolo en el suelo de la entrada discretamente y se dirigió a su mesa, el animalito caminaba orgulloso tras de él, pero Draco ni enterado, cuando se sentó en su mesa el bello gatito se subió a su regazo y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo –rayos bicho vete no vas a dañar mi fama por andar de meloso con un gato vete!- sacudió la servilleta que había puesto en sus piernas haciendo que el gatito caiga de panza golpeándose en el piso frío, lo que le dio pena pero no empañaría su fama por un animalito que ni era suyo, en fin el animal después de eso se desapareció. Y aunque Draco se agachó varias veces a buscarlo no lo encontró.

-Qué buscas?- preguntó una dulce voz tras de él –yo? Aaam.. esteee.. un tenedor.. que se me callo pero ya deben haberlo recogido los elfos- dijo sin ver a quien hablaba, para su sorpresa cuando miro a su interlocutor se enfoco con unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo encandilaron, trato de no verse tonto en la situación en la que estaba pero cuando vio a qué venían pegados esos ojos se quedó ligeramente embobado por dos segundos, y retomó su pose arrogante una vez se pasó el alucine –Y tu quien eres y porque me hablas?- dijo con su tono de voz frío y arqueando una ceja con aristócrata pose.

-Yo?, yo soy Astoria Greengrass, hermana de Daphne, tu ex compañera de clases.- dijo la morena de apenas un metro sesenta y cinco, tenía además de aquellos ojazos, una piel impoluta y tersa, unos labios rojizos bastante mordibles, las pestañas que en marcaban esos ojos eran largas y tupidas le daban un aspecto de muñeca, la vio de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo se veía normal aunque la túnica dejaba ver unos pechos nada despreciables y sus piernas apenas visibles tras aquella falda que estratégicamente dejaba ver una franja del muslo entre el borde de la falda y las medias de seda, mostrando apenas esa nívea piel que se le antojaba muy deseable, Draco movió un poco la cabeza despejando su mente de ese ritmo de ideas pues no quería darse a evidenciar, aunque años de practicar su gélida expresión no eran en vano, pero ella lo había sorprendido.

Bueno entonces que tanto me miras Greengrass? Tan atractivo te parezco que no me puedes dejar de ver?- dijo con ganas de molestarla pero la sonrisa adorable que ella le devolvió como respuesta fue una patada a su ego. Enojado se levantó de su asiento tomó un par de manzanas y pasó junto a ella empujándola groseramente con el hombro al pasar, podría no estar en las mejores condiciones sociales pero jamás permitiría a una tipeja por más buena que este burlarse de él, seguía siendo un Malfoy y eso significaba que seguía liderando su casa por sobre todos aunque tuviese que imponerse a punta de varita, nadie se burlaría de él ni de su casta.

Salió a jardín bajando hasta orillas del lago y se recostó contra aquel árbol que era su favorito donde solía sentarse a pensar, de pronto acababa de dar cuenta de que había muchos sitios que para él eran sus favoritos y se le hacían especiales.

Empezó a comer su manzana mientras veía con melancolía el lago y el gran calamar jugaba con unos niños a lo lejos estaba algo adormecido por la brisa y la paz del lugar cuando sintió unas garritas clavarse en el lateral de su túnica y trepar con total gracia hasta su abdomen –QUE CARAJOS!- dijo tomando al animalito del cuello mientras este lo miraba con adoración y le ronroneaba jugando con su colita para deleite del rubio que no pudo enfadarse con el bichejo y se limitó a regresarlo a su abdomen, donde el gatito de acurruco y siguió ronroneando –donde se te apaga el modo vibración he? Me haces cosquillas- dijo Draco mientras rascaba tras la oreja al pequeño felino y este jugaba con sus largos dedos.

Ese día el rubio acepto la compañía del felino como cierto agradecimiento, ser un Malfoy podía llegar a ser sinónimo de soledad infinita, y el tener a ese ser dándole su afecto le daba un leve muy leve alegría, pero negaría ante quien sea que el animal le gustaba.

Se hacía tarde y debía regresar pues tenía clases de pociones, así que dejo al negro felino en el césped así se libraría de él, avanzó un buen tramo pero oía llorar al animalito tan sentido que se le hiso un nudo en la garganta rodó los ojos y se regreso, lo tomó del pellejito y lo zarandeo despacio –no llores debes ser fuerte, que no sabes que los chicos no lloran-. Lo metió en su mochila y le rasco la oreja –no hagas ruido o te dejaré tirado por ahí oíste-

Se enrumbo las mazmorras en la que entró con las justas, la primera fila ocupada por San Potter y su novia, en la otra mesa estaba la impura y la comadreja, suspiro con fastidio. -aún no empezaban las clases y ya se habían separado los mejores lugares los bastardos estos, quienes se creían- pensó con amargura y Theo con la lunática y Blaise con Pansy, malditos todos con quien me harán trabajar?

Solo rogaba que no sea con el patoso de Longbottom o con Finnigan, ese sí que es capaz de crear fácilmente un **incendio** o una explosión y no estoy dispuesto a perder las cejas con él- renegaba el rubio mentalmente dejando su mochila a un lado, sacando el libro y su libreta de apuntes cuando gran estruendo sonó, lo dicho Longbottom había dejado caer su caldero que rebotó por toda la habitación hasta llegar el frente justo cuando iba a poner su propio caldero en posición tropezó con alguien una figura menuda a la que tuvo que sostener para que no cayese.

-Estas bien?- dijo mientras dejaba el caldero sobre la mesa con una mano y volteaba a ver a la chica que casi arrojó al piso, y se sorprendió al ver a la misma chica que vio en el Gran Comedor, arqueo una ceja y se apartó de ella. La morena hiso un adorable puchero que no pasó desapercibido para Draco, y se fue a sentar a su lado calladita y un halo angelical.

-Maldición- murmuro el rubio por lo bajo sin mucha convicción, -que quieres Greengrass?- dijo hosco y de mal manera, no caería por una chica así, ella seguro solo quería molestarlo por estar en la posición que estaba como paria social.

-yo?, solo trabajar contigo, no me gustaría ir con esos Gryffindor me miran con como si quisieran comerme- dijo la hermosa morena mordiendo levemente su labio inferior lo que dejó sin aliento al Rubio por unos segundos, para luego encogerse de hombros dando por sentado con eso que no le molestaba que este junto a él, - mientras no estorbes- dijo cortante.

–Pues en realidad soy muy buena con esta materia y muchas otras, creo que la única que no se me da al cien por ciento es la de DCAO, pero porque mi hermana nunca quiere practicar conmigo- dijo Astoria como si nada mientras picaba lo los granos de girasol que pedía la poción que hacían para esa clase, la cual continuó con normalidad y armonía entre ambos incluso hubo un momento donde sus cuerpos chocaron por error pero lejos de ser molesto para Draco fue incluso placentero, cuando terminaron la clase el paso accidentalmente claro, cerca de su cabello y pudo sentir un delicado aroma a lirios y manzana verde que lo dejó con ganas de pegarse a su cuerpo y no dejarla escapar, pero no podía no debía, así que solo inclino la cabeza con educación y salió rápido de la sala de clase dejando a una perpleja Astoria que lo miro sorprendida de sus partida.

El rubio llego al Gran comedor y se prácticamente se obligó así mismo a cenar sentía un peso en el estómago por lo que paso con la chica le llamaba mucho la atención pero no era partidario del amor a primera vista, pero lo que le molestaba en si era que sabía que no era a primera vista que de alguna forma ese olor, esa piel él ya había tocado y fue suya, y le molestaba no poder tocarla de nuevo.

Sintió algo peludo junto a su pierna, termino de comer la cena y miró alrededor por si lo veía alguien y guardó al felino con cuidado en su mochila encaminándose a la sala común, se fue directo a su cuarto cambiandose y acostándose con aburrimiento. El gatito no corto ni perezoso ya se había acomodado en la cama del chico quien lo miró con interés era raro que una mascota mágica se fugara y buscará un nuevo dueño, lo miraba analizándolo le acarició el lomo y el bichito le ronroneo de placer, - eres extraño- no le dio más vuelta al tema, el cansancio lo venció y cayó en un profundo sueño otra vez, pero esta vez sí descubrió quién era aquella felina chica que se metió en sus sueños.


End file.
